Intra-oral sensors are commonly used to take images of a patient's teeth. In use, a patient bites down on a bite block, and an intra-oral sensor coupled to the bite block captures an image of the patient's teeth after being exposed to x-rays. Many current intra-oral sensors are both planar-shaped and rigid.